Directional alignment is very important to the proper functioning of a radar apparatus. Automotive radar should be aligned in the direction of vehicular travel with precision, otherwise the radar will malfunction. Directional misalignment gives increased false alarms and missed detections.
The vehicular manufacturing process and installation methods of the radar typically do not allow for sufficient directional precision to be initially achieved, due to cost considerations. A calibration method to compensate for any misalignment would be extremely useful.